Lucifer's Daughter
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Esmerel Wiloughby is a 21 year old spunky blonde, but she's fallen ill. Suddenly she wakes up and finds herself in unknown territory being told that every being from Heaven all the way to Hell wants her. Time is running short for Esmerel. Will Sam, Dean, and Castiel save her or will she fall like so many friends before her. Castiel/OC
1. Esmerel

_**Description:** Esmerel Wiloughby, born of sin and grace, is wanted by both Heaven and Hell. Which side is she to choose? She suffers both love and loss as she teams up with the Winchesters and their feathery friend, Castiel. With the three men at her side they fight to protect her from the clutches of both Heaven and Hell, but she's slowly deteriorating. Will the boys be able to save her, or will she be lost to them like so many friends before?_

* * *

><p>Esmerel <em>hated<em> missing class. She absolutely, positively, with out a doubt _hated_ it. She didn't absorb as much information from the notes as she did a lecture, but it couldn't be helped this time. She was on her fourth no call no show, unintentionally. She had slept through her alarm once again only to wake when she had troubles breathing. Something was _wrong_. She wasn't depressed, anxious, or stressed she just felt weak. Something was _different_, something was _wrong_ and she didn't know what. The unknown problem had left her partially conscious when she heard a firm knock on the door of her efficiency apartment at 2:20 in the afternoon. Her voice cracked as she spoke weakly.

"Come in,"

...

Dean had been comatose for about a week since the _creature_ had attacked him. Sam had been skimming every book in Bobby's library to find some semblance of a clue. The problem was without Dean awake to describe the creature they had nothing to go on. Castiel had tried to wake the eldest Winchester on more than one occasion but to no avail. That terrified Sam. What creature of sorts could be so powerful that even Castiel,_ an angel,_ couldn't dilute the effects? Part of him didn't want to know and the other part wanted to kill the bastard for getting the upper hand on his brother so badly.

"I've got something!" Sam said. He turned his laptop around to show Castiel. Castiel rose a confused eyebrow.

"A University?" He questioned. Sam nodded.

"This was the last place Dean was, according to the GPS on his cellphone, before you found him." Castiel shrugged.

"Worth a shot." The two headed out the door and to the impala. They started their drive from South Dakota to the University of North Dakota.

When the two men arrived at the University every staff member they questioned said the same thing- everything was normal. Except for one. Mr. Catalano, an art Professor, shook his head.

"The only thing that's out of the ordinary is Esme," he said.

"Esme?" Sam inquired.

"Esmerel Wiloughby, she's an exceptionally talented student. She's never missed a day of class in her life, until this week. She's been no call no show almost every day this week." Sam nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have an address for Miss Wiloughby, would you?" Sam inquired. Mr. Catalano nodded yes and scrawled the address on a sticky note.

"Do tell her she's missed! I've been waiting to see her latest project!" Mr. Catalano said with an odd expression. Sam nodded his thanks and they were off to the address.

It was about an hours drive to a smaller town. Sam pulled up in front of the apartment complex at 2:16 in the afternoon.

"This is it?" Castiel asked.

"Yea,"

"It looks normal." Castiel said, but what did Castiel know about normal? Sam had to agree with him this time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The two men exited the car and walked up the side walk. The found the door labeled 6 and Sam gave a firm knock. From the other side the two heard a faint, "Come in."

Sam entered with Castiel following behind him.

"Esmerel Wiloughby?" He asked before laying his eyes upon the barely conscious blonde. Her green eyes were hazy and her skin a greenish yellow in color. If he didn't know any better he'd have guessed she was a zombie, but he did know better.

"Yes," Esmerel answered weakly. She coughed and a bit of blood trickled down her lip.

"Miss Wiloughby my name is Samuel Jenkins and this is my partner Castiel- Cas, do you smell that?" Castiel nodded in response. Only one thing had that kind of odor.

"If you're talking about me, Moose, I'll thank you to remember I didn't choose this smell." Sam's jaw clenched as he rolled his eyes.

"Crowley, I should have known this was one of your tricks." Crowley walked up next to the Winchester.

"No trick, Moose, just doing a bit of shopping and you happen to be in the same store." Sam gave him a curious look.

"The girl," Castiel clarified. "What's so special about her that you want her?"

"Nothing really," Crowley lied, "but I must say I thought a being of her stature would have been much more- attractive." He settled on the last word as if he'd been selecting it carefully. "Either way, I've wasted too much time on you fools, I best take her and be off." Castiel stepped between Crowley and Esmerel.

"You're not taking her." He challenged.

"No? He is." Crowley pointed to the Demon reaching out for Esmerel. Sam threw the dagger piercing the demon's skull. "Damn it Sam, that was my favorite of my henchmen." Sam shrugged.

"Should have thought of that sooner." He said. Crowley disappeared and reappeared only inches from Esmerel.

"Nonsense," Crowley said. He reached out to grab Esmerel's unconscious form but her hand flew up and touched his face. Her eyes went white like Castiel's when he's hopped up on 'angel juice' as Dean claims. Crowley howled in pain and yanked her hand from his face. He was gone. Esmerel's eyes returned to their hazy green state and she passed out.

Sam looked at Castiel.

Castiel looked at Sam.

Castiel picked up Esmerel and the two men booked it to the Impala. Castiel sat in the back holding Esmerel while Sam drove back to Bobby's. Castiel stared at the unconscious blonde in his arms. He whispered,

_"What are you?"_

* * *

><p><em>Hey my lovelies, so this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I'm two and a half seasons behind in the show but otherwise I'm pretty well educated when it comes down to it. This isn't set in any particular season, just floating about. This story was floating around in my head for months before I finally sat down and started writing in my notebook and then typing it. So there's a lot more to come. <em>

_Review, follow, and favorite!_

_Thanks,_

_Love Bear_


	2. Moose?

Two days had passed since Castiel and Sam had found Esmerel and in that time Dean had awoken.

Esmerel sat up slowly with no memory of what had happened two days prior. She looked at her surroundings and discovered an odd looking blade. She picked it up and held onto it. Esmerel stood slowly only to fall back onto the couch from a dizzy spell. She took in a deep breath and tried again. Esmerel heard talking from a room over and headed in the direction of the voices. She peered around the corner to find three attractive men conversing around a kitchen table.

"So, Crowley wants her?" The green eyed one said.

"Yes," The big one answered.

"Why?" The green eyed one questioned. The one in the trench coat shrugged.

"She's powerful, she doesn't seem dangerous though- at least- not yet." The big one responded. Esmerel turned back around. She clutched the blade and glanced around the corner. She launched herself at the closest of the three men, the one in the trench coat.

"Cas! That's your-" Esmerel was holding Castiel's archangel's blade. Castiel stood and pushed her against the fridge.

"That is mine." Castiel said. He took the blade from Esmerel and let her go. Esmerel backed away, as far as she could, but she hit the wall behind her.

"Hey, Esmerel, I realize you probably don't remember much but could you tell us what you do remember?" Sam asked. Esmerel racked her brain.

"You-your name is Moose?" she said with a confused look. Sam's face dropped as Dean started laughing.

"No, it's Sam. This is my brother Dean and that's Castiel." Sam gestured to each man as he said their name. Esmerel nodded.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're _safe_." Sam emphasized the word safe.

"Why wasn't I safe before?"

"Hell was on your ass." Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"What?" Esmerel looked at him as though he were crazy. Sam gestured for her to take a seat.

"We were looking for a creature who had left my brother comatose when we came across your name at your University. Your art Professor seemed to think that the oddest thing that was occurring was your absences, so we looked into it. When we got to your house you were barely conscious and then Crowley showed up. He said he was there for you but when he tried to take you you did something to him." Esmerel stared at Sam.

"You're serious." Sam nodded.

"Very," Esmerel took in a breath.

"Who's Crowley?" She asked.

"Crowley," Castiel began, "is a demon. As he puts it he is the King of Hell now." Esmerel blinked in disbelief.

"That's not possible, demons don't exist." Castiel shook his head.

"They exist just as much as angels do." Esmerel rolled her eyes slightly.

"What, are you an angel?" She said sarcastically. She frowned when he didn't deny it. "You're an angel." She clarified. Castiel gave a curt nod before leaving the kitchen. "He's an angel." She said in disbelief.

...

Esmerel stared at Sam and Dean. They had just finished explaining to her that everything from her nightmares were real, but far scarier.

"What do they want with me?" Esmerel asked.

"Dunno," Dean said. "But if hell wants you it isn't for anything good." Esmerel looked at Sam who only gave her a nod as he concurred with Dean's statement. Esmerel stood, she walked out of the kitchen.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" she asked Sam pointed down the hall. Esmerel hobbled down the hallway to the bathroom.

"She's getting worse." Sam pointed out. Dean shrugged.

"Wouldn't know, wasn't there." Dean said as he shoved a piece of pie in his mouth. Suddenly they heard a thud.

"Esmerel?" Sam said. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom. "Esmerel, are you okay?" He asked. "Esmerel, I'm coming in!" Sam opened the door but Esmerel was no where in sight. He looked out the window to see her retreating figure. "Cas!" Castiel entered the bathroom. Upon seeing the retreating girl he disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

Esmerel let out a slight yelp as she ran into Castiel. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to squirm in an effort to break free.

"You are coming with me." He told her.

"No!" Esmerel's hand found Castiel's face causing him to gasp at the sensation. Esmerel's eyes went white a second time. Castiel stood there a moment before tearing her hand from his face. Esmerel kicked Castiel in the boing loings causing his eyes to water. He may be an angel, but his vessel was still human. She elbowed him in the chest and ran. By the time he recovered Esmerel was gone.

...

Castiel was standing in the kitchen of Bobby's house with the Winchester's as they discussed their new friend.

"I do not understand why we must find that- that" Castiel trailed off when Dean slammed his hands down.

"Because Hell wants her and he can't have her! Whenever that asshat wants something that means he's planning and it's never good!"

"He's right," Sam agreed, "we can't let him get to Esmerel." He was thinking for a moment. "The problem is _she wants nothing to do with us."_

"I want nothing to do with her either." Castiel mumbled.

"She didn't _kill_ you," Dean said to his feathery friend.

"She tried."

"She was scared." Sam inputted.

"I am not fond of her," Castiel clarified.

"I am," Dean said with a grin.

"You just want to soil her." Castiel practically hissed.

"She's a beautiful girl,"

"Woman." Sam corrected. Dean and Castiel looked at him. "She's twenty-one, she's a woman. Also, I think I know where she went." He turned his laptop to face the two men. "She has family near by." There was a picture of Esmerel with her arms around a younger man. "That's her brother, Bodin Wiloughby, he lives in Rapid City." Sam looked at the two. Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>So this is chapter two, yep. Thanks for the favorites and follows already:) But reviews are lovely also. They make great Christmas presents or whatever holiday y'all celebrate! I hope y'all enjoy! Thanks!<em>

_Review, follow, fav_

_Love, Bear :)_


	3. Rest In Peace

Esmerel took a deep breath. She let herself get lost in the familiar scenery for a moment before she approached the front entrance. When she reached the steps of her childhood home she heard a scream. Her eyes were saucers.

"MOM!" Esmerel burst through the door. Her mother's crumpled figure lay on the ground a yard away. A man dressed in black was holding a knife to Bodin's neck. "Let him go!" She ordered. A man grabbed her from behind as Crowley stepped into view.

"All in good time, Sweet." He said with a half-smile. "First a deal needs to made." Esmerel wrinkled her nose.

"I don't deal with scum." She snarled. Crowley let out a slight laugh.

"Me thinks she protests too much,"

"You used that quote wrong." She accused. Bodin looked at her with terrified eyes. He was a boy of seventeen; he had so much to live for. Esmerel sighed. "What do you propose?"

"Esmerel don-" The demon holding Bodin put a hand over his mouth.

"I'll assure his safety if you come with me." Esmerel's eyes flickered to her mother's corpse.

"And my mother?" She asked.

"It was a tragic accident that I had nothing to do with. I wasn't here and my henchmen got a bit...rambunctious." He gave a quick smirk before she nodded her head.

"Deal," Crowley's smirk returned.

"All deals are sealed with a kiss." Esmerel took in a breath. She had never been kissed before, but now she was going to lose her lipginity for her baby brother. Damn, if she wasn't a good sister then Esmerel didn't know what a good sister was. Suddenly the demon behind her released his grip and fell dead on the floor. Castiel was standing behind Esmerel. "Deals off," Crowley said with a snap of his fingers. The crack was loud and made her spine shudder thinking about it. Her brother fell limp to the floor. Dean ambushed the demon who'd killed him and shoved the dagger into his heart.

"Damn it! He's gone!" Dean said. Crowley had disappeared once more. Esmerel fell to her knees with tears threatening to fall.

"We should get going," Castiel glanced at Esmerel, "Esme-"

"Don't." She said. She was crying now. Her shoulder's shook as she stroked Bodin's hair. "He's dead- they're both dead."

"Yes but-"

"I COULD HAVE _SAVED_ HIM! BUT _YOU_ RUINED IT!" Castiel stared at her in bewilderment.

"I was_ not _about to let you_ make a deal with a demon_. They lie, cheat, steal, and worst of all is what happens when time runs out!" Esmerel's hand flew up and smacked Castiel across the face. It made a loud sound that satisfies when heard. She hadn't realized she had stood let alone hit the angel. Castiel held his face.

"I don't matter, my family matters-mattered but they're gone!"

"That is not _my_ fault! This will happen to _everyone_ you love and care about unless you come with us!" Castiel argued.

"He's right," Sam said. "they'll try to get you to break and promise to stop killing your loved ones if you do as you're asked, but they won't stop. The best thing you can do is stay away from them and never tell them where you are. Never speak to them because Crowley will have demons watching any and everyone you've ever been associated with in case you show up on the radar. He will kill them all, and if you want to protect them you'll come with us." Sam held his hand out toward Esmerel. She wiped her eyes before taking his hand. He walked her to the impala.

"Are we going to bury them?" She asked.

"I'm afraid we have no time, they'll have to be left as is." Sam said. Esmerel's eyes started watering again. "I'm very sorry,"

"It's my fault." She whispered. She got into the backseat of the Impala and the four drove back to Bobby's house.

xxx

"The best place for you right now-" Dean trailed off as he showed her the panic room. It was the first time she'd seen it since she had woken up. "It's made of iron, devil's trap, salt soaked walls, not a safer place I can think of." Esmerel sat herself on the cot.

"My only worry is if Hell wants you that Heaven might come after you as well." Esmerel looked at him oddly.

"Why would they do that?"

"Not sure, we have to figure out why Hell wants you first." Dean gave her a book. "If you're ever down here and hear yelling and gunshots, this will be useful. Never, and I mean it, never leave this room if you're the only one here. It's just too dangerous. Demons have found ways in before and no saying they won't do it again." Esmerel nodded and hugged the book. "You hungry?" Dean asked. "I could really go for a burger and some pie." Esmerel couldn't help but smile slightly.

She joined Dean in the kitchen when Sam had returned with food.

"This." Dean held up a container. "This is- what the hell is _this_?" Sam looked over at him.

"It's a cupcake." Dean tilted his head to side.

"No shit, why isn't it pie?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm staging an intervention about your pie addiction." Dean stood abruptly.

"I am not addicted and it is hellalot healthier than this-this-"

"Abomination," Castiel offered.

"YES." Esmerel started laughing. The Winchester's and Castiel looked at her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do you _always_ argue like this?" She inquired.

"_Only_." Dean said the word as a sentence. "_When he forgets the pie_." The fork in his hand was pointed at Sam in an accusatory manner.

"It's true." Sam muttered. Castiel gave a slight nod. Esmerel shook her head before standing. Not a moment later she was on the ground and Sam was shaking her. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, she could hardly breathe. She felt empty and weak.

"Esmerel!" Sam shook her receiving no response. He looked at Dean and Castiel.

"Cas," Dean began, "I think it's time you get inside her head."

* * *

><p><em>Hello lovelies, I enjoyed the two reviews I received very much so! Thanks :) All in all this is the third chapter! I didn't know I was capable of keeping the story...slow...i'm not generally able to do such things. I'm really excited about this story!<em>

_Either way I'd appreciate it if y'all would review, follow, and favorite!_

_Love, Bear_


End file.
